Before You Cheat Inuyasha
by loverandprotector
Summary: Kagome is finally taking action after inuyasha's latest scandle with Kikyou, and it is a beautiful thing revenge....Based off the song Before He Cheats By Carrie Underwood.....Oneshot


_Me: Well here we are with my first Anti-InuKag_

_Sasuke: Hn I dont see why you dont like it_

_Me: Sasuke if you dont like the thought of it then dont read it. That goes for all of you haters out __there!_

_Sasuke: Fine _

_Me: Hehe will you say it though? PWEASE!!_

_Sasuke: (Glance at 'THE LOOK) _

_Me: (Putting on best look)_

_Sasuke: (Sigh) Fine but only this one time_

_Me: YOSH!!! (Lee pose)_

_Sasuke: (Shudder)_

_Sasuke: Please Favorite this Story and leave good reveiws_

_Me: If you dont do these things i will find you........._

_Sasuke:.............O.O'_

_Me: But if you do i will make Sasuke Uchiha Strip for you!!_

_Sasuke: WWWHHHHAAAAAAATTT?!?! :O_

_Me: Hehe NOW READ DAMMIT!!!!!_

_Sasuke: MEGGGGGAAAANNNNN!!!_

* * *

Before You Cheat Inuyasha

He was gone again. This was probably the third time this week, maybe even more. I have lost count after I

started going numb. As I lay on this cold empty bed I can't stop myself from pondering about what he was

doing right now. I bet he was with a new girl who has no sense of pride or humility. They were probably at a

bar somewhere in the middle of nowhere so no one will recognize him. The more I laid there the more I

imagined it all, as if I was looking through his eyes right now. After getting a couple of fruity non alcoholic

drinks in her, he'll get brave and ask her to dance with him. Of course she will agree for she thinks she is

totally wasted. When she takes his hand up she doesn't see any wedding ring because he would have took it

off at the hotel he was at for his 'business trips'. Of course she wouldn't care less if there was a ring, she

would think of it as an adventure. So while dancing to a trashy version of Shania Twain his hand accidently

slips down her back. He looks up sheepishly and she will pretend not to notice because she is too wasted. I

sighed to myself at the end of these thoughts before it became too much to bear. I slowly sat up from the

cold, king sized bed and headed to the bathroom. Maybe a hot bath would help. As I lit some candles and

started the water my imagination once again went on its own. He had excused himself after the dance and

headed to the bathroom. When he entered, he quickly dabbed on some cheap polo cologne and unbuttoned

the first two buttons of his white work shirt. He couldn't help but feel a quick flash of guilt, but as soon as it

came it was gone replaced by the thoughts of the drunk, blonde women outside. I silently cursed him as I felt

hot tears roll down my face. I brushed them away with the back of my hand quickly, he didn't deserve them. I

slipped into the bath instantly relaxing, taking everything at once and letting it go. But just when I thought it

to be gone, my thoughts yet again brought another image to my head. This time it was of him leading her into

his hotel room and shutting the door behind them. Then they slowly walked over to the bed and shared a

passionate kiss. That's it I told myself. I quickly got out of the bath ignoring the water that spilled over the

candles and tiled floor. I grabbed my robe and headed to 'our' bedroom. Walking into the large closet I

gathered up all of his expensive suites, ties, and shoes and threw them on the bed. Once I had emptied the

entire closet of his belongings, I headed over to my jewelry box. Looming over it menacingly I grabbed it and

flung open the first drawer, fling fine jewels and chains. After breaking off all of the hinges on the box I finally

found it on the bottom of the last drawer. There sitting there shimmering was our wedding ring, a ten

thousand dollar piece of jewelry made of silver and diamonds. I grabbed it and for an instant I had a memory

of the day I received it. A snowy day filled with hot cocoa and ice, huddled by a fire in a cabin by the lake. I

felt a small smile that was instantly replaced by a scowl. I through it on the bed with all my might and

watched as it sank into the pile of fine fabrics and leather. I then proceeded to grab up all of the objects and

fling them down a set of wooden stairs. Once everything was down the steps I went over to the front door

that connects to the garage. Walking in to the huge garage I flipped the switch on and looked at the target. A

1960's Bentley, which was his pride and glory. It took him years to get one in mint condition and it cost him

about $ 700,000 of his savings. I piled all of the clothes and jewlry into the Bentley until I couldn't even put a

picture into it. Then I pushed it out of the garage and into the driveway and stopped it at the end of it. Going

back into the garage I grabbed the red gas can that was lying by the lawn mower and headed back to the

now full car. I poured the gas all over the car and inside it on all the objects. Then reaching in my pocket of

the robe I was wearing I grabbed the set of matched I had used earlier to light the candles. And with a flick of

my hand I set the whole box on flame and threw it toured the smelly, full car and watched it erupt with bright

orange/yellow flames. I am done I thought. He would no longer be a part of my life, just a memory scorched

into the pavement of my driveway. I might of made a little trouble for the next girl he is to take, but I know

the next time that he cheats I know it won't be on me.


End file.
